Your Life Belongs To Me
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: Based on when Midori & Matsuoka first meet. How will their experiences as teenagers shape them as adults? Midori x Matsuoka.


Despair was surrounding him like a thick fog, it was something Midori was used to. He could smell it a mile away, it was almost erotic to him. But he was used to seeing it on the battlefield. Being able to witness it from someone at his school, who was giving off such a foul feeling sent tingles all over his body. As he watched from his spot on the highest point of the school roof, Midori waited patiently for his time to pounce.

The male who had captured his attention had his fingers clenched tightly on the chain link fence that surrounded the entirety of the roof's edges, a thin line for someone who really wanted to jump. It enabled them to make the climb and then fly….

"From this high up… Maybe I can…" His voice sounded weak, almost frail. Like someone who was near to giving up. Midori couldn't stop himself anymore, licking his lips, he loudly cleared his throat, purposely alerting his underclassmen of his presence. "Are you doing to jump?"

Turning around, a look of horror was on the male's handsome face as he tried to make out who it was that had intruded on his pity party. Shuffling forward, Midori leapt off the ledge he was perched on and slowly approached him. Matsuoka's eyes widened as he got closer to him. They didn't know each other so of course he would look confused as to why he could just approach him so casually, especially considering the topic.

"If you are going to die, then can you wait until I get back to my classroom? I would really rather not deal with any weird suspicions concerning your death." Seemingly outraged, he took a step away from the chainlink fence and reluctantly let go of the cool metal. "What? It's not like I was really thinking about jumping or anything."

Laughing merrily, Midori took another step closer to him, eyeing him up as he did. "You're pretty sassy for a first year." After saying this, Matsuoka's deep blue eyes fell to the ground to examine the shoes he was wearing. They were of course, red indoor ones, indicating that Midori was in fact his upperclassmen and he should be showing more respect than he was.

Feeling a bit shaken, the blonde began to seek a way to leave this conversation and encounter in the past. "You know, this is my place." Removing his gaze from his shoes, they travelled up his body to his face, which was twisted in a sinister smile. The wind picked up, blowing his neat tie up into the air and ruffling his fluffy hair. "Everyone in school already knows that...And I wouldn't be surprised if the first years had heard the rumors already too."

A cold shiver travelled up the length of Matsuoka's back as he was faced off with what he could only describe as a formidable presence. This guy was scary. He seemed to realise then that that was the reason why nobody was up here, despite how popular school rooftops are for eating lunch on and relaxing. It was this demon that was keeping people at bay and being the idiot that he was, had stupidly wandered into his lair.

Without realizing, he had been backstepping away from the eerie boy, but his feet had come into contact with the fence again. He couldn't escape any further, he was trapped. Shutting his eyes tightly, Matsuoka waited for the inevitable.

"Oh, it seems you weren't crying after all." Midori said matter of factly. Peeking out of one eye, the frightening upperclassman was no longer looming over him in an aggressive manner but instead examining his face with extreme interest. He seemed strangely disappointed that there were no tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Your eyes are really pretty." This seemed to creep Matsuoka out even further, he could feel beads of sweat sliding down the side of his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so on edge, who the hell was this guy?

Seemingly unaware of his new friend's discomfort, he continued to speak. "They're the colour of the sky." Smiling brightly, Midori reached out his finger and gently ran it under Matsuoka's chin, as if to stop him from looking away from his face. He had no choice but to hold eye contact with him.

"Although, I think they'd look even prettier if they were filled with tears." The chipper tone of his voice hid the strange words he was saying well.

"What? Look-"

Midori leaned forward suddenly, joining their foreheads. "If you're going to die anyway, how about giving your life to me?" His eyes were cold, calculating and intense. Tilting his head, Midori brushed his lips over his ever so slightly, it was electric, the tingling left in its wake was...confusing.

The look of utter shock on Matsuoka's face at being kissed by another guy was everything he had wanted and more. "Great." He said brightly and pulled away, breaking the spell he had successfully put him under. "I have the perfect place to go to for someone who wants to die." Glancing back over his shoulder, Midori's eyes narrowed at his new prey. "I think we're going to have some fun together, don't you?"


End file.
